A technique of this kind is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of using a camera capable of capturing image of broader area than necessary area to detect an optical axis of a camera, deviation of angle of view and rotation of viewing field based on images corresponding to two, i.e., left and right marks set within its viewing field, and thereby adjusting an image capturing area by the camera in accordance with the detection result.